


Diamonds & Hoes

by aldossweetrolls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i dont know man, you just have to go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldossweetrolls/pseuds/aldossweetrolls
Summary: Grace left the city looking for peace on a farm, and boy howdy, did she find something.





	Diamonds & Hoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Wet Minecraft Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141259) by Anonymous. 



The cicadas’ cacophonous buzzing was ringing in Grace’s ears by the day’s end. The square sun setting in the distance, casting silhouettes over the rolling hills beyond alerted Grace the work day was over. She looked across her vast garden, her perseverance finally showing as her crops of pumpkins, potatoes, wheat, and sugarcane finally begin to bloom.  
She walks to the edge of the dirt dipping her hands into the finely crafted irrigation system and holds the water to her mouth gulping down the cool blue water. Then she takes another handful and gently splashes it across her face and hair. 

“Now that’s what I like to see, huh, pardner,” she is startled by the earthy twang of his voice, “a hard earned rest from a hard worker.” He laughs and walks towards her to give her a rough pat on the back. She catches herself glancing at his big bulky block arms and quickly corrects herself as his gaze returns to her face. A blush blooms across the cheeks of Grace’s “farmer_girl” skin, and she takes in a shaky breath, laughing nervously at the Adonis before her. 

“All in a day’s work, I guess,” she offers a weak reply in an effort to focus on the conversation rather than his tongue that slides along his lips. She had not been on the farm for a week, yet she constantly finds herself staring at him longingly. Him. The man that always brings a flush to her face, Minecraft Steve. His kind indigo eyes gleam brightly in the remaining sunlight, and Grace realizes she is trembling giddily. In her embarrassment, she walks quickly to the wooden lodge she is staying, but feels his firm grip around her arm. 

“Hey, where ya goin’ so fast,” he chuckles lightly, releasing his fellow farmhand, but all Grace can do is hope he didn’t notice her revealing behavior, “I wanted to show you somethin’. Come with me.” Steve offers his arm, and Grace takes it perhaps a bit too eagerly.

 

It was a short walk to the “surprise destination” as Steve referred to it, and they spoke about Grace’s reasons for moving onto the farm. She explained that her life in the city was not as fulfilling as it could be, and her muscular prowess was going to waste just stocking shelves with PAW Patrol toys. She was ever-grateful the land owner, Minecraft Alex, was so willing to take Grace in. 

They passed the farmhands’ lodge, and Steve escorted her along a trail of fading grass. She never noticed the beaten path that lead beyond her house; excitement cause her heart to beat even faster. What is it that he wanted to show her? An abrupt stop caused Grace to crash into his sturdy, rectangular prism-shaped frame. He catches her after the collision and flashes a grin at her, as he takes her hand this time. They walk towards a latch and looks at her expectantly when he lifts it to reveal a ladder descending into a dim tunnel. Grace’s heart flips, and she begins climbing down, down, down.

Steve follows after her into a manmade burrow of smooth stone. Torches along one wall brighten the room, but she’s hesitant to explore freely. Grace has heard the many tales of destructive creepers haunting mines, but this is not what she expected of a mine. All she can see are neat walls of stone and floors of cool dirt. A door is at the end of the short hall, and Steve walks toward it.

“Come on, slowpoke,” he looks back towards her and waves her along, “what’re you gonna see just standin’ there, shaking in your boots?” Curiosity pushes Grace forward, and they walk through the door together. 

She gasps as she takes in the sight of chickens, cows, sheep, and pigs separated by wooden fences. They seemed content enough meandering around their habitats, and some leered at the two cube humans with slight curiosity then went back to circling their domain. Grace wondered if Alex raised farm animals, and having never seen any she thought they didn’t. However, this was a great sight to behold.

Steve tended to some of the animals, tossing seed into the chickens’ pen and wheat into the cows’. He looked so peaceful just doing his everyday work. His square thighs rippling as he poured water into the pigs’ trough; his beard began to glimmer with tiny beads of sweat. He moved over to the sheep, and his big arms flared while he began to shear some of them.  
Grace snapped back to reality with a jolt and turned to the chickens to hide her red cheeks. How many times has she caught herself just staring. She turned back to Steve once she recollected herself, and he was slicking his short hair back and rubbing the work off his hands. He smiles again and joins her at the chicken pen. 

“So whaddya think? Pretty neat, huh,” Grace nods, awe gleaming in her eyes, “I knew you’d like it, but that’s not all. I’ve got something better to show ya.” He guides her eyes to another door on the opposite wall. She didn’t notice it in her surprise, and Steve moves towards it, looking back at Grace excitedly. When she meets him before the door, he grabs her hands and holds them near his chest. Grace stares at him, bewilderment flooding her face. 

“Before we go in, I just wanted to say I know,” his voice lowered to a whisper, and Grace sucked in her breath and tried to still her wild heartbeats, “I’ve seen the way you look at me, just now even. And I’ve gotta say I do enjoy putting on a show for you.” He smirks at the shock obvious on her face. Steve gently releases her hands and opens the door. He gazes at her flabbergasted face and motions to the room beyond.

“Shall we?”

When she finally returns to her body, she shakes the humiliation off and looks at him defiantly, confidence rising with all her cards on the table. What was there to be afraid of now? He knew, and he accepted it just as she should. She walks past him, her head high, and realizes it is an identical room as the space she was just in, only darker. There were fewer torches glowing, and it took Grace a moment to figure out what was in these pens. Her eyes widened in fright, and she turned back to Steve.

“Is this even safe,” she began to shout and back up into him, but he just chortled in response.

“Of course it’s safe. You think I’d ever harm ya?” He wraps an arm around her and guides her closer to the pen. The green cube just glides around its cage, its four legs scuttling beneath it. A creeper. Steve and Alex were keeping a creeper right beneath their own farm. She recounts the horrifying stories she had heard of the feral creatures and stares at it with fearful curiosity. It didn’t seem so dangerous up close and confined to its small cell, but Grace couldn’t help but shudder in its presence.

And then she realizes how close Steve is; his arm surrounding her in warmth and security. She never even got the chance to dream about this moment, yet here she was, and there he was. He looks down at her and smiles again. His smirk unravels her, and she leans further into him. He wraps his other arm around her, and she can smell the remains of work off of him, dirt and sweat. 

“You know,” Grace faces him and leers up into his eyes, his kind eyes, “I didn’t come here just for the peace and quiet…” She pauses for dramatic effect.

“Dirt makes my box wet,” she teases, and this time it is Steve that is blushing. 

“Well, hard worker, we’ve got plenty of dirt down here,” he chortles lightly, and in the blink of an eye Steve’s leather armor shirt is gone, his shirtless cowboy skin glistening in the dim light. He points to Grace, hinting that it’s her turn, as if they were in a dance off of some sort.

“Oh, is it time for my cube boobs’ solo? Or as I like to call them, my ‘cubies,’” Grace also takes off her leather armor chestplate and finally releases her ginormous minecraft tiddies. Steve admires the sight for a moment then begins packing dirt into his hand. Grace trembles with arousal and readies herself for the impact. 

She gasps as she feels the cool soil spill over her tits, most of it just pooling on the tops of her “cubies.” Her big and ready cubies. Steve then hocks a loogie up and spits it onto the pile of dirt, mixing it together making a mud mixture on her skin. Grace moans in response to the motion. She scoops up some of the mud and spreads it onto his square torso, his pecs hard as glass. 

For a moment, the room was silent except for the sound of the two panting. The packed dirt beneath them softens as they lower to the floor. He leans towards Grace’s chest once more and licks up the dirt from her belly button to her collar bone, his square face barely able to squeeze through her cleavage. His beard tingles her soft skin along the way, and she whispers his name. She peers up and remembers they are not alone. The creeper stands in the corner of its pen, staring. She whispers Steve’s name again more nervously this time.

“Uh...look.” He lifts his head, pausing his teat sucking. When he notices the green creature, he just chuckles haughtily. 

“Don’t tell me you’re shy. It just likes to watch,” Steve tugs at her leather bottoms, and looks at her, taunting. It is only watching. What’s so harmful about that? Grace meets Steve’s eyes, and they both grin madly at each other. Their lips meet, crashing against one another. His beard sends a shiver down her spine, and she eagerly reaches for his pants. 

With a giggle, they part only to relieve themselves of the rest of their armor. In the low-lit room, they can make out just enough, but there is no point in wasting time looking. He returns to lapping at her puppies, then Grace feels his solid block cock tapping betwixt her thighs. Another shudder crawls up her spine when she feels his sausage fingies teasing her entrance. When she’s whimpering, she sighs when he finally circles her Clitaurus Rex, and dips a weenie fingie into her wetness.

“Damn, this box is drenched.” 

His voice is a ripple in a pond and soon she is begging for his cocklet. Her moans echoed throughout the cave when he finally sheathed his diamond sword into her velvety chamber. He gasps along with each thrust, and when she turns to see the creeper stalking closer, she moans louder. Steve cups a tit with one hand and gently takes a nipple between his teeth. 

“My cubies!” Grace yelps. He begins pumping faster, and she’s screaming louder, and she feels herself unravel and implode as he takes his free hand and swirls a finger around her clit. While she finds herself back in her body, he comes as well with a grunt, and Grace feels his cowboy essence fill ‘er up like an old car parched for gasoline. They laid in the now-warm dirt, the air stilling, and their breaths returning to normal. 

Grace woke up with an extreme thirst for sex today and was only a fraction satisfied, but she had a feeling that would be no problem on this farm when Alex enters the underground barn, torch in hand, tits and pussy out.


End file.
